Rechargeable batteries such as lithium batteries are widely employed in electric vehicles, as well as portable electronics such as laptops, phones, tablets and various personal devices. Such batteries are formed in a variety of configurations to suit the size constraints as well as the electrical characteristics of the powered device. Regardless of size and application, however, manufacturing of lithium-ion battery electrodes as well as other batteries employs an electrode mixture applied to an electrode surface. The electrode mixture results from a precise combination of materials, typically charge, conductive and binder materials, and is often applied in a slurry form to facilitate even distribution and homogenous combination of the constituent materials.